Puppy Love
by Toko-Nozomi
Summary: Neji turns into a puppy and Tenten is taking care of him. What will Neji learn about Tenten's feelings? Chapter 10 is up! It is finished! YAY!
1. Turning Into a Pup

Puppy Love

A/N: I didn't know what to write so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT ON NARUTO!!!!

Chapter 1.Turning Into a Pup 

"Neji, wake up lazy bum!" said Hanabi. Neji woke up. "Damn!!" Ugh, I'm, late." Since he was late for practice he went for a walk.

A little girl bumped into Neji and said, "Can you help me find my doll?" Neji mumbled "No, I have more important things to do. The little girl yelled to Neji "Fine, then you don't mind if I do this."

POOF!!

Neji turned into a puppy. The little girl said "Awwww... SO CUTE!!" So she huged Neji (he is a puppy) Neji said "What?!?!" But instead he barked.

Neji thinking:

Did I just bark??

Back to Neji and the little girl

The girl said "Now let's find you an owner." Then, Tenten came. The girl asked her to take care of Neji. (Pup) The girl said thanks and left. Tenten stared at the cute brown puppy. Tenten stared and said, "Do you have a name?" Neji barked. She said, "Let's give you a name." Let see ummm... Hoshi?" (Star) Neji barked loudly. K so I'll name you that. Then, Tenten and Hoshi (Neji) walked to Tenten's house.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF NOT I WILL CRY. TT


	2. Tenten's House

Puppy Love

A/N: Thank you to…

Naruto116

Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun

WeaponsMistress

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Chapter 2. Tenten's House

Neji thinking:

Tenten's house is pretty big. I guess. Well, she lives by herself so it's fine.

Back to Neji and Tenten

"So Hoshi, I bet your thinking I have a small house. Well, my parents died when I was 3. Well, let's not talk about that." Tenten said.

Neji thinking:

Her parents died when Tenten was 3. I never knew that. Maybe I was not listening.

"You want to eat something?" Tenten asked while going into the kitchen. She took out cat food and an onigri. (Rice ball) Hoshi smelled the cat food and nibbled a little piece. Hoshi spited it out and instead ate a piece of the onigri. Tenten yelled "Hey, that was mine!! Fine, you can have it."

Then, Lee broke down Tenten's door and yelled "NEJI'S GONE!! NEJI'S GONE!!" Tenten punched him on the face. He went flying to Hoshi. Lee said, "Who's this?" Tenten mumbled, "That's my cat Hoshi." Rock Lee hugged him. (You mean squished) After, Hoshi scratched him for suffocating him. Lee yelled "Oww… and went to the door. He was about to leave but said, "Oh, yeah Tenten Neji's gone." Lee left before Tenten screamed "WHAT! NEJI'S GONE! Hoshi was covering his poor ears.

A/N: I like the name Mitsu. So if you see me write a story with Mistu it's cause I like that name. Oh and here are the names for IM.

Tenten bunbun1010

Ino Mz. Piggy

Sakura cherry blossom19

Hinata byakugan princess

Review!

Me: Yay!

Neji: Why am I a puppy again?

Me: Cause I said so. Don't make me call Tenten.

Neji: Ahh!!! Sorry!!

Me: Ha cause your afraid of her and you like her and you don't want her to break your relation.

Neji: crying

Everyone: LOL:P


	3. IM

Puppy Love 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Sry if I put cat instead of puppy in the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3 IM

Bunbun1010 logged on.

Byakuganprincess logged on.

Mz.Piggy logged on.

Cherryblossomgrl logged on.

Byakuganprincess: Did u see Neji? He didn't come home yesterday.

Bunbun1010: YEAH!! NEJI'S GONE:- (

Mz.Piggy: Why do u care?

Cherryblossomgrl: U don't have feeling for him. Do ya?

Bunbun1010: Well… No… I guess.

Neji's POV

You know I'm still here. And I'm looking what you're talking about. My tummy grumbled. I barked. Tenten looked down at me and went to the kitchen. Then, she came back with an onigirl. I gobbled it up.

IM

Mz.Piggy: So… Want to hang out on Saturday?

Byakuganprincess: Ano… okay.

Cherryblossomgrl: Yeah!

Bunbun1010: Okay, but I can't cause I have a puppy to take care of.

Cherryblossomgrl: Don't worry I'll tell the guys to take care of him or her.

Bunbun1010: Thanks!

Mz.Piggy: I'm going to invite Shikamaru.

Byakuganprincess: I'm going to invite Naruto and Kiba.

Cherryblossomgrl: I'm going to invite Sasuke.

Bunbun1010: K.

Lazybum144 logged on.

#1ramenhokage logged on.

Dogluver4 logged on.

Uchiha7avenger logged on.

Uchiha7avenger: So we have to take care of a mutt 4 u?

Bunbun1010: Excuse me. He is not a mutt. He is a cute puppy.

Neji thinking: She thinks I'm cute? Well that's cause I'm a puppy.

IM

Uchiha7avenger: Whatever.

Cherryblossomgrl: U actually talked more that Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

Uchiha7avenger: Oh you're here. I better leave.

Cherryblossomgrl: YEAH I'M HERE. I WAS THE ONE WHO INVITED U HERE!!

#1ramenhokage: I can talk more than Sasuke-teme.

Uchiha7avenger: IS that a bet?

#1ramenhokage: You're on.

Uchiha7avenger: Fine we will talk all day tomorrow.

#1ramenhokage logged off.

Uchiha7avenger logged off.

Lazybum144: This is such a drag.

Lazybum144 logged off.

Dogluver4: Am I da only boy here?

Byakuganprincess: Well… I-I think s-so.

Dogluver4: Then, I'm leaving. TTYL!

Byakuganprincess: Bye Kiba-kun.

Dogluver4: Bye Hinata-chan!

Dogluver4 logged off.

Mz.Piggy: Did ya just say that or am I dreaming?

Bunbun1010: Yeah, I thought u liked Naruto.

Cherryblossomgrl: Ditto.

Byakuganprincess: Ano… I don't know.

Cherryblossomgrl: I have 2 go. See ya on Saturday!

Bunbun1010: Bye Sakura.

Mz.Piggy: Bye Billboard Brow!

Byakuganprincess: Bye Sakura-san.

Cherryblossomgrl logged off.

Bunbun1010: GTG. Bye!

Mz.Piggy Me too.

Byakuganprincess: Bye Tenten and Ino-san.

Bunbun1010 logged off.

Mz.Piggy logged off.

Byakuganprincess logged off.

A/N: Sry I didn't put that much Neji and Tenten scene in. Oh and who do you want Hinata to be with? Naruto of Kiba? And who do you want Shikamaru with? Ino or Temari? Pick please. Review!!


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I am not going to write stories for 8 days cause I am going some where and I have school. Sry!! ) ) **

**MitsuHoshi0326**


	5. Hanging Out & Dogsitting

Puppy Love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! But I would love too.

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I couldn't update cause I got a new laptop and it didn't have anywhere to type. SRY!!

Chapter 4 Hanging out and dogsitting

"Tenten it's time to leave!!" yelled Sakura and Ino. Tenten yelled back "I'm coming! Come on Hoshi." Hoshi followed Tenten out.

When Tenten got out Hinata told Tenten looked nice. Tenten was wearing a baby blue skirt and a blue tank top. (A/N: It's summer!!) Tenten said, " You better look at it cause I never wearing this again. You guys look good too."

Sakura was wearing a short pink dress with a light pink ribbon in her hair. Ino was wearing jeans with a purple shirt that said, "I'm lovely." Hinata was wearing a lavender spaghetti top.

"Where's Sasuke's house?" said Tenten. "Straight down and then take a left." said Ino. "Wow, you know a lot of things about Sasuke," said Tenten. Ino said, "What do you expect? I am Sasuke's biggest fan." Ino said under her breath "Much more bigger than forehead here." "I heard that!" said Sakura. "P-Please calm d-down." said Hinata. "Women say men are un-mature. They better look at themselves." thought Neji. Tenten said, "Let's go we're going to be late." When they all got to Sasuke's house all the boys were having a nosebleed by looking at the girls. (A/N: By boys I mean Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Not Neji yet cause he's a dog.) Everything was quiet until Tenten broke the silence by giving the boys Hoshi. And dragging the girls.

Girls

Sakura said, "Where should we go?" They all thought. Ino and Sakura screamed, "Shopping!!" "Oh, no. I am not buying clothes and that's final." yelled Tenten. Hinata said, "Well I think it's okay." Sakura said, "We'll go shopping and then we'll go where you want to go. Okay?" Tenten said, "K."

Boys

"What should we do Sasuke-teme?" yelled Naruto. Sasuke said, "Remember dobe. That's Neji. Don't you remember that little girl brat turned Neji into a dog?" "How do you know that teme?" asked Naruto. "Because it was 3 days ago baka." said Sasuke. Naruto said, "DON'T CALL ME DOBE OR BAKA!!" Shikamaru said, "Just feed the stupid mutt." Hoshi growled. "I think I have dog food here." said Sasuke. Sasuke got the dog food and put it in front of Neji. Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff.(A/N: Translator: What!! I not eating this!) Neji bit Sasuke's hand. Sasuke said, "S!$#. When you're back to normal. You are soo dead." "Let me feed him Sasuke-teme." said Naruto. Naruto threw the dog food at Hoshi. Then, Hoshi bit Naruto and Shikamaru. The boys said in unison "F!&#. You are dead Neji."

Girls

The girls dragged Tenten in a store called "Pretty and Pink!!" Tenten yelled, "Everything in here is pink!! My eyes they burn." Sakura and Ino forced Tenten into a blue dress almost like Sakura's. When Tenten came out all the girls stared in surprise. Tenten thought "Do I look that bad?" Hinata got a lavender dress. Ino got an orange dress. After, the girls went to the food court. Tenten ordered onigrl and miso ramen. Sakura got bento box. Ino got miso soup and some sushi. Hinata got onigrl and shrimp ramen. (Bento box is sushi. Onigrl is riceball.) "Umm... W-what should w-we do after." said Hinata. Sakura said, "Well, I need a new i-pod." "Well, I'm coming with Sakura on that one." said Tenten. "Hinata and I are going to get make-up." said Ino. The girls separated. "Hey, Sakura what i-pod are you going to get?" said Tenten. Sakura said, "I'm getting a pink i-pod nano. You, Tenten?" Tenten said, "I'm getting a i-pod video." Sakura and Tenten were browsing while Ino was buying things like crazy. And Hinata was just following. After, Ino came out with 5 bags. Hinata only had one bag. Tenten and Sakura caught up with Ino and Hinata. Ino screamed, "Let'sgiveTentenanewhairstyle." "Ino p-please lower down and speak slower." said Hinata. Ino said, "I said, Let's give Tenten a new hair style!" Sakura yelled, "That's a great idea. Tenten tried to run away. Ino and Sakura dragged Tenten to the Salon. Ino and Sakura whispered to the hairdresser something. When Tenten's hair was finished her hair was layered, down and straight. "You l-look great Tenten-chan." Said Hinata. "Really?" said Tenten.

Boys

ALL BOYS WERE THINKING WHEN ARE THE GIRLS COMING!!!!

A/N: Did ya like it. Again I am soo sorry that I didn't update!! Next chapter called "Some Secrets." REVEIW!!


	6. Some Secrets

Puppy Love 

A/N: I am soo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Oh and my new username is Toko-Nozomi! Hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Some Secrets

Recap: The girls dragged Tenten in a store called "Pretty and Pink!!" Tenten yelled, "Everything in here is pink!! My eyes they burn." Sakura and Ino forced Tenten into a blue dress almost like Sakura's.

When Tenten came out all the girls stared in surprise. Tenten thought "Do I look that bad?" Hinata got a lavender dress. Ino got an orange dress.

After, the girls went to the food court. Tenten ordered onigrl and miso ramen. Sakura got bento box. Ino got miso soup and some sushi. Hinata got onigrl and shrimp ramen. (Bento box is sushi. Onigrl is riceball.) "Umm... W-what should w-we do after." said Hinata. Sakura said, "Well, I need a new i-pod." "Well, I'm coming with Sakura on that one." said Tenten. "Hinata and I are going to get make-up." said Ino. The girls separated.

"Hey, Sakura what i-pod are you going to get?" said Tenten. Sakura said, "I'm getting a pink i-pod nano. You, Tenten?" Tenten said, "I'm getting a i-pod video." Sakura and Tenten were browsing while Ino was buying things like crazy. And Hinata was just following.

After, Ino came out with 5 bags. Hinata only had one bag. Tenten and Sakura caught up with Ino and Hinata. Ino screamed "Let'sgiveTentenanewhairstyle." "Ino p-please lower down and speak slower." said Hinata. Ino said, "I said, Let's give Tenten a new hair style!" Sakura yelled, "That's a great idea. Tenten tried to run away. Ino and Sakura dragged Tenten to the Salon.

Ino and Sakura whispered to the hairdresser something. When Tenten's hair was finished her hair was layered, down and straight. "You l-look great Tenten-chan." Said Hinata. "Really?" said Tenten.

Boys

ALL BOYS WERE THINKING WHEN ARE THE GIRLS COMING!!!!

-------------------------------------

When the girls were coming to Sasuke's house the boys finally got Neji or Hoshi to eat the dog-food.

When the girls came Naruto yelled, "Where the f!$#ing were you guys?! This mutt is so annoying." By saying that he earned a bite from Hoshi. "Hoshi! Don't do that. Sorry Naruto." Scolded Tenten to Hoshi. Naruto just mumbled things. Ino and Sakura exclaimed, "Well since we are all here! Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!" Ino and Sakura dragged everyone to play.

"Me first! Sasuke truth or dare?" said Ino. "Dare." Mumbled Sasuke. "I dare you to go in a closet with a girl from your choosing and stay there for 7 min in the dark!" yelled Ino. Sasuke twitched. The girls all yelled except for Hinata, "We're not that bad!" Sasuke picked Sakura.

"Why is it so small in here?" Sakura asked. " It's the cleaning closet. What do you expect a closet the size as a football field?" Sasuke answered. Sakura said, "No I didn't mean-" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence cause something fell on her head which caused her to fall and her lips fell on Sasuke's.

Then, the door flung open. Everyone saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing. Ino just slammed the door. Tenten said sarcastically, "Nice Ino." Shikamaru opened the door and Sakura and Sasuke ran out. "Ano… okay." Said Hinata.

"Dobe Truth or Dare?" asked Sasuke. "Dare Teme. I'm not afraid of anything!" screamed Naruto. "Yeah Yeah. Are you afraid of not eating Ramen for a month? Cause that's your dare." Said Sasuke. Naruto yelled, "What no Ramen?" Naruto crying

"Sniff. Hinata truth or sniff dare?" asked Naruto still crying. "Ano truth." Said Hinata shyly. "Do you like me?" asked Naruto. Hinata said, "Yes, of course." Naruto yelled, "Really?" Hinata said, "Yes as a friend." Naruto started crying again. "Hinata asked, "Did I do something wrong?" "No, Hinata don't worry." Said Tenten.

"Okay Tenten truth or dare?" asked Hinata. "I'll be safe and take truth." Exclaimed Tenten. "Do you like Neji-nii-san more as a friend?" asked Hinata. Hoshi's eyes opened ,but only Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata saw this. "Umm… a little." Said Tenten shyly. Hoshi was barking like crazy. (Translation: She likes me? She likes me!!! Yay!!! I win." Everyone looked at Hoshi and then Hoshi stopped.

"Sakura truth or dare?" asked Tenten. "Well, since all the girls picked truth so far I'll take truth." Answered Sakura. "Did you like it when Sasuke and you kissed?" Sakura and Sasuke turned red I mean really red. "Umm… Umm… I don't know. There's my answer." Said Sakura. Then, Sakura mumbled "Yes" Ino yelled, " I can't hear you!" "Yes." Said Sakura a bit louder. Ino said, " Did someone say something or is it just me?" "Yes." Said Sakura. Ino yelled, "What?" Sakura yelled, "YES!!! OMFG!!!" Ino said, "That's better." Tenten and Hinata giggled. When Naruto laughed a lot. Sasuke's eyes widened.

(People I am going to skip Ino and Shikamaru's dare. I am too lazy right now and it's freaking hot here!)

A/N: Thanks to Angelgirl18647, WeaponsMistress, 0-TenteN-0,greysky-chan  
iheartyu.xD, Pupluvgurl, Yachiru-chan, Selene69, elegant-shining-moon, Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun, Dreaming101,Tayume,Icha Icha DRagon Wolf, Xia Tian  
evil cookie monster676,ayuhchan, TheStarsDarkness. I am soo sorry I didn't update! And sorry for the short chapter. I'm just too lazy. Review please. And to get better chapters get me 35 reviews please!


	7. Hoshi?

Puppy Love 

A/N: Hi people! I am following my schedule. If you want to know when I am updating look at my profile!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Hoshi?

Recap:

"Sniff. Hinata truth or sniff dare?" asked Naruto still crying.

"Ano truth." Said Hinata shyly.

"Do you like me?" asked Naruto.

Hinata said, "Yes, of course."

Naruto yelled, "Really?"

Hinata said, "Yes as a friend."

Naruto started crying again.

"Hinata asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Hinata don't worry." Said Tenten.

"Okay Tenten truth or dare?" asked Hinata.

"I'll be safe and take truth." Exclaimed Tenten.

"Do you like Neji-nii-san more as a friend?" asked Hinata.

Hoshi's eyes opened ,but only Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata saw this.

"Umm… a little." Said Tenten shyly.

Hoshi was barking like crazy. (Translation: She likes me? She likes me!!! Yay!!! I win." Everyone looked at Hoshi and then Hoshi stopped.

"Sakura truth or dare?" asked Tenten.

"Well, since all the girls picked truth so far I'll take truth." Answered Sakura.

"Did you like it when Sasuke and you kissed?" Sakura and Sasuke turned red I mean really red.

"Umm… Umm… I don't know. There's my answer." Said Sakura. Then, Sakura mumbled "Yes"

Ino yelled, " I can't hear you!" "Yes." Said Sakura a bit louder. Ino said, " Did someone say something or is it just me?" "Yes." Said Sakura. Ino yelled, "What?" Sakura yelled, "YES!!! OMFG!!!" Ino said, "That's better." Tenten and Hinata giggled. When Naruto laughed a lot. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone got out of Sasuke's house. Tenten picked up Hoshi and said, " Hoshi, how did you like Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru?" Hoshi barked. Then, Tenten and Hoshi walked home.

Tenten went upstairs and said good night to Hoshi.

**Tenten's dream**

_Hoshi? Hoshi? Where are you? _

_There was a soft bark. I saw Hoshi on the floor bleeding. There was a laugh. I said, "Who's there? What did you do with Hoshi? Answer me!" _

_The person said, "He is not a dog. He's a Hyuga. Precisely Neji Hyuga. _

"_Neji Hyuga? It can't be." I thought for a moment. Neji wasn't home for a long time. Is Hoshi actually Neji?_

_The man laughed again. Then he jumped out of my window._

_I ran to Hoshi. Are you okay Hoshi? I knew he was going to die soon._

_To my surprise he said, "Tenten… it is Neji just remember I will always be with you and love you." So it was Neji. Then, Neji closed his eyes._

_I yelled, "No Neji! Don't go! Don't leave me!" I screamed and woke up._

_I saw Hoshi barking at me and looking at me._

_I talked to Hoshi. Are you… you Neji?_

_A man came and took Hoshi and stabbed him with a kunai. _

_I was crying._

_Then, I actually woke up. _

Tenten called out, "Hoshi? Hoshi? Where are you?" Tenten thought, "Was that a dream or was it real?" Tenten started looking for Hoshi. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Tenten called everyone that knew Hoshi. She all said to them, "Do you know where is Hoshi. He is gone! Please help!" But one response came to her surprise. "Tenten, Neji is back. If you would like to come you can." Hinata thought, "Tenten still doesn't know Hoshi was Neji?"

At the Hyuga Compound 

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten is coming. Oh and everyone except Tenten knew that you were Hoshi. You are going to tell her. Right?" said Hinata. Neji felt bad that Hoshi or he left with Tenten being so worried. He didn't say anything.

Then, the doorbell rang. Hanabi answered the door. "Hey Tenten my homie! Wass up? You like life? Or you just wanted to see Neji?" said Hanabi in gangstea mode.

Tenten ignored Hanabi and looked for Neji and Hinata. Hanabi yelled, "How rude!" She humphed and left to her room.

"Hinata you said Neji was here. Right?" said Tenten when she saw Hinata.

"Yes Neji is here." Said Hinata. "Is Hanabi in gangstea mode again?" asked Hinata. Tenten nodded. Hinata left.

Neji came out. "You wanted to see me?" he said. "Where were you? I had to train with Lee and Gai sensei. They are so annoying!" yelled Tenten. Neji didn't say anything. "I am sorry Neji. It's just I lost a dog I really liked and I am really sad." Said Tenten.

Neji said to Tenten, "Tenten…

A/N: Cliffly! What do you think Neji is going to tell her? I know short chapters. I want 35 reviews please!! Thanks!! Review!! Oh and this story is ending in 1 or 2 chapters. I would show you how Neji looks like as a puppy but I don't think you can update pictures. BYE!


	8. Confession

Puppy Love 

A/N: Yo! Waz up? I am updating fast because summer is almost here and I am packed on summer so I can barely go on the computer! Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Confession

Recap:

At the Hyuga Compound 

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten is coming. Oh and everyone except Tenten knew that you were Hoshi. You are going to tell her. Right?" said Hinata. Neji felt bad that Hoshi or he left with Tenten being so worried. He didn't say anything.

Then, the doorbell rang. Hanabi answered the door. "Hey Tenten my homie! Wass up? You like life? Or you just wanted to see Neji?" said Hanabi in gangstea mode.

Tenten ignored Hanabi and looked for Neji and Hinata. Hanabi yelled, "How rude!" She humphed and left to her room.

"Hinata you said Neji was here. Right?" said Tenten when she saw Hinata.

"Yes Neji is here." Said Hinata. "Is Hanabi in gangstea mode again?" asked Hinata. Tenten nodded. Hinata left.

Neji came out. "You wanted to see me?" he said. "Where were you? I had to train with Lee and Gai sensei. They are so annoying!" yelled Tenten. Neji didn't say anything. "I am sorry Neji. It's just I lost a dog I really liked and I am really sad." Said Tenten.

Neji said to Tenten, "Tenten…

* * *

"Doyouwanttoeatdinnerwithus?" (If you understanded that I tricked ya right? He didn't tell her that he was Hoshi.) Tenten said, "What?" "Would you like to eat dinner with the Hyugas today?" he said slower. Tenten nodded.

**Neji's POV**

_Good thing you didn't tell her, tell her later._

**What if she hates me for not telling her?**

_She won't hate you. I'll ask inner Tenten._

**Don't ask! Then she'll tell real Tenten and then she'll hate me. **

_She won't. Trust me._

**Normal POV**

"Neji! Are we eating or what?" said Tenten. "We are." Said Neji.

While Neji, Tenten, Hinata and the Hyugas were eating one Hyuga asked, "Are you dating yet?" Neji and Tenten blushed. Tenten said, "No, we are just close friends." The Hyugas sighed. Then, they started mumbling things like, "We have to get them together. Neji needs a girl soon. I like that girl, and I think Neji should date her." Tenten got up and said, "Arigato for this food. Ja ne!"

**Inside of Neji**

_Man she left! You didn't get to tell her._

**I'll just never tell her. I will ask her out and never tell her.**

_What?!?! Why do that dude?_

**Cause if she gets mad or sad. I'll never forgive myself. **

_Whatever dude._

**Out of Neji's head**

Neji went to bed and listened to one song.

Just So You Know

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just cant turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I cant move  
I cant look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just cant turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I cant move  
I cant look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus:  
Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I cant help it  
I wont sit around, I cant let him win now  
Thought you should know  
Ive tried my best to let go of you  
But I dont want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Its getting hard to be around you  
Theres so much I cant say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I dont know how to be fine when Im not  
Cause I dont know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus

This emptiness is killing me  
And Im wondering why Ive waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
Im waiting here...been waiting here

Chorus

Then Neji went to sleep. The next day he went to the training grounds and saw Tenten already there. "Ohayo Neji! Want to spar?" Neji nodded.

After, the spar Neji won. He said, "Tenten you have to train more." Tenten nodded and said, "Well people who are born with the talent don't have to work for it. Like you and Sasuke, but people like me and Lee have to work hard to get it. So it's not that easy." Neji was about to say something, but Tenten was right. Neji asked, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure Neji-kun." Said Tenten."Ireallylikeyouandsocanyougooutwithme?" said Neji. Tenten looked confused. Neji said again, "I really like you and so can you go out with me?" "Ano… Yes!" said Tenten. (Finally they're together!)

* * *

A/N: 2 or 3 more chapters and then it is done! The story is almost done! REVIEW! Ja ne! 


	9. Tenten I

Puppy Love 

A/N: Hello! I am trying to update as soon as possible, but it's hard cause I have to sneak getting on to the computer now my mom says, "Everyday you go on the computer. After, homework, all day on weekdays, blah blah blah. It gets annoying.

* * *

Chapter 9 Tenten I… 

Recap:

**Inside of Neji**

_Man she left! You didn't get to tell her._

**I'll just never tell her. I will ask her out and never tell her.**

_What?!?! Why do that dude?_

**Cause if she gets mad or sad. I'll never forgive myself. **

_Whatever dude._

**Out of Neji's head**

Neji went to bed and listened to one song.

Just So You Know

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just cant turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I cant move  
I cant look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just cant turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I cant move  
I cant look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus:  
Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I cant help it  
I wont sit around, I cant let him win now  
Thought you should know  
Ive tried my best to let go of you  
But I dont want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Its getting hard to be around you  
Theres so much I cant say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I dont know how to be fine when Im not  
Cause I dont know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus

This emptiness is killing me  
And Im wondering why Ive waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
Im waiting here...been waiting here

Chorus

Then Neji went to sleep. The next day he went to the training grounds and saw Tenten already there. "Ohayo Neji! Want to spar?" Neji nodded.

After, the spar Neji won. He said, "Tenten you have to train more." Tenten nodded and said, "Well people who are born with the talent don't have to work for it. Like you and Sasuke, but people like me and Lee have to work hard to get it. So it's not that easy." Neji was about to say something, but Tenten was right. Neji asked, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure Neji-kun." Said Tenten."Ireallylikeyouandsocanyougooutwithme?" said Neji. Tenten looked confused. Neji said again, "I really like you and so can you go out with me?" "Ano… Yes!" said Tenten. (Finally they're together!)

* * *

Neji eyes lit up. "Really?" he said. "Yeah pick me up at 7:00." Tenten exclaimed. Neji nodded.

Then, he went off to Sasuke and asked, "Will you go on a double date? Like you and Sakura and me and Tenten?" Sasuke said, "You finally asked her out?" Neji nodded. Sasuke thought for a moment and said sure, but I get to use your training ground for a week. Neji yelled, "Why can't you use yours?" Sasuke yelled back, "Because a stupid idiot named Naruto keeps on annoying me." They had a glaring contest.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Since Hyuga won't give up glaring I'll go find Sakura for the double date. When I found her I asked, "Will-will you g-go on a double date wit-with me?" I thought, why did I stutter? I am such an idiot. Sakura said, "Sure, but who is the other date? Neji and Tenten?" I said, "How did you know?" Sakura said, "I know Neji got the hots for Tenten and Tenten likes him too and no one goes to ask someone to go on a double date unless they are a new couple." Sasuke looked like he didn't understand anything Sakura had said. He just nodded his head.

* * *

**At 3:00 with Sakura and Tenten**

Sakura went to Tenten's house to help her out with Tenten's outfit. Sakura wore a pastel pink strapless dress with a baby blue belt tied into a bow. She put her hair in a bun with a flower in her hair.

"Tenten!!! Take a shower!" yelled Sakura. Tenten yelled back, "I already took a shower this morning! Why do I have to take another one? I'll take it in the night." Sakura explained, "Every girl always showers before their date." Tenten whined "But we still have 4 hours!" Sakura yelled, "4 hours! We barely even have time. Now go in the shower." Then, Sakura pushed Tenten in the bathroom and locked the door. When Tenten was showering Sakura was looking around the room. After, 40 minutes Tenten finished showering.

Sakura looked in Tenten's closet. She gasped and said, "Tenten these clothes are so cute, but how come you never wear them?" Tenten shrugged. Sakura picked a black kimono with Sakura petals everywhere. The strap was pink too.

Then, Sakura did Tenten's makeup. It was 6:30 and the boys were about to come.

On 6:00 right at the mark Neji and Sasuke came glaring at each other. Then, they looked at the girls and said at the same time, "You look lovely." When they heard they said the same words and at the same time they glared again.

At dinner, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten were waiting for the food. Neji and Tenten didn't talk to each other and look at each other. Sakura said to Sasuke, "If they don't even talk or look at each other I am going to do something." Sasuke smirked. Then, Sakura thought of a plan. She went on stage. Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji looked at her like she was crazy. She started singing.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

**Now Neji knew what Sakura wanted him to do. He leaned toward Tenten and kissed her. **

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Everyone clapped except for Tenten and Neji. Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji they were still kissing. Sakura was proud. When they stopped kissing for a breath Neji said, "Tenten I… I love you!" (Oh thought he was going to tell her but he didn't!) Tenten looked teary and cried, "I love you too!" Then, they hugged and everyone in the restaurant said, "Aww…"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the final chapter! He finally tells her that he is Hoshi. Please review!! There you see her 


	10. Will you marry me Tenten?

Puppy Love 

A/N: Yo! This is the last chapter! I like to thank to my reviewers! You guys are the best! Please try to read my other stories! And begin to like them! Thanks! Hope you like the last chapter. Read my other stories too!

* * *

Chapter 10

Will you marry me Tenten?

Recap:

At dinner, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten were waiting for the food. Neji and Tenten didn't talk to each other and look at each other. Sakura said to Sasuke, "If they don't even talk or look at each other I am going to do something." Sasuke smirked. Then, Sakura thought of a plan. She went on stage. Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji looked at her like she was crazy. She started singing.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

**Neji now knew what Sakura wanted him to do. He leaned toward Tenten and kissed her. **

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

Everyone clapped except for Tenten and Neji. Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji they were still kissing. Sakura was proud. When they stopped kissing for a breath Neji said, "Tenten I… I love you!" (Oh thought he was going to tell her but he didn't!) Tenten looked teary and cried, "I love you too!" Then, they hugged and everyone in the restaurant said, "Aww…"

* * *

Neji got on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?" Tenten cried more and said, "YES!!!" Neji smiled.

* * *

**Marriage**

Neji was waiting for the bride to come. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were his best man and Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari were Tenten's bride's maid. Tenten slowly walked up to Neji and took his hand.

The priest says the stuff and finally said, "Neji will you take this women Tenten you be lawfully wedded wife?" Neji said back, "I do." Then priest said, "Tenten, will you take Neji Hyuga as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Tenten said softly.

The priest said, "Wait… I forgot how to do this. I haven't done this in a long time. Ummm… What was it?" Naruto got tired and yelled, "Go say you make kiss the bride!!" The priest got a light bulb and said, "So that was it! You may kiss the bride."

Neji and Tenten kissed. Hanabi took a picture and yelled, "Whooo!!! I got an awesome in-law cousin and this picture of Neji and Tenten kissing. I am going to sell it on e-bay!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata exclaimed, "They're finally married!" The girls peck on their boyfriends.

* * *

Then, Tenten woke up! (A/N: Ha! SO this whole story was a dream. Well not all of it.) Tenten just remember what happened to her 5 years ago. (A/N: She is 23 now. So she was 18 when she found Hoshi. Also, Neji still didn't tell her he was Hoshi yet.) Tenten woke up and found Neji was already awake and he said, "Good morning honey." She exclaimed, "Morning."

Tenten walked to the desk with all the pictures Tenten and Neji had. She looked at all of them. Naruto eating 10 Ramen. Sakura and Sasuke kissing. The gang at the carnival. Naruto and Hinata holding hands. The gang at the beach. The girls on the backs of the boys. The girls cheerleading. The boy's football team. The girls on the surfboard and the surfboard were on the boy's back. Neji and Tenten's wedding.

Her eyes stopped at one and she looked at it for a long time. It was her and Hoshi. She mumbled to herself, "I still don't know where he went." Neji heard and saw her looking the picture. Neji walked over to her hugged her and said, "You know… I never told you, but I was Hoshi." Tenten looked up at him and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me? Were you scared I was going to be mad? Well if you told me before I wouldn't, but now I am!" Neji just kissed her to be quiet.

**THE END!!!**

A/N: I know it's really bad, but I really am sorry for not updating. I forgot my idea for this chapter and I couldn't update it! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! Please read my other stories too! THANKS!


End file.
